Wyvern
by JesseJamez
Summary: my second story i am making set decades after Gemini Epitaph. A radioactive meteor crashes into Earth, blah blah death destruction blah blah find survivors survive himself blah blah blah etc. etc. etc.
1. Default Chapter

Wyvern  
  
Chapter 1: all good stories must begin.  
  
My name is Goerno Wyvern. I am 21, have black hair, brown eyes, and, until I was sixteen, a normal everyday guy. or so I thought. I tell you this story now, because someone needs to know. know how the world fell into this hell driven shit hole named New Gaia.  
It started innocently enough. I was in my youth, age sixteen. I had the good things of life. A good family; a mother and a father.gone. and a sister, around the age 7 at the time, now, a young woman of 12. a dog named Mongrel, who is who knows where now.  
I had awoken at the sound of my silent alarm at about 5:00. The sun was barely peeking on this crisp fall day, and I silently got outta bed, careful not to stir Mongrel.  
It was routine. I got outta bed and took my attic/room key from my bedside table, avoided the creaky floorboard, tripped over Mongrel, locked my door, went to my closet, and clicked it's light on. I grabbed my school uniform, a blue long sleeve shirt with matching dress pants and a white tie. Instead of putting them on over my boxers, I instead put them in my backpack, which leaned against the sidewall of the closet. I then took down my martial arts suit, a light yellow ki (natural color, not because of its stains) with a black tier for my waist, and attached my Kitana's hoist to my waist.  
You may have been wondering why any teen in their right mind would get up an hour earlier than most teens, and this is the answer. I was studying Jijutsuan, a harsh form of martial arts that only few have mastered.  
I paced over to the window and slid it open. I looked down the three floors of which I was about to jump. I realize it meant nothing to me, but when I started my practices, it took me a whole minute to build up the nerve to jump.  
When I did hit the ground, I stood up instantly. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the time, but I knew something was going down. I looked through the deserted streets, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. I looked up at the fading stars and only one was left. I figured it was Venus, the 'Morning star' of the Earth. or so I thought. I thought nothing of it and continued to a meadow in the Forbade Forest (* means editors note, now stated as EN from now on) *(EN: I know the name not that original, but what else would I call it? Wrong woods, jaunting jungle? Whatever)  
A-Hem! AS I WAS SAYING before being rudely interrupted by the creator of this sorry piece of literature, I continued to that particular meadow in the terribly named woods.  
It was a hidden place on a cliff face near Tokyo actually. The cliff had become so overgrown, though, it was like trying to walk through a jungle of metal rods. I had finally come to its hiding place, a hole in a rock I had found on of my adventures when I was about 7. It was an odd place, full of trees that totally covered the sky. I could tell there had been a fire here at least once in its existence for the plant life I found. There was also a small creek near the side, usually flowing with clear water, but this time of year, it was frozen over. I couldn't figure it out, but it was as if this place was made for this training. It bounced with jijutsuinian vibes. I started my basic training, with meditation, for ten minutes. After meditating and then losing the vast knowledge I had achieved by doing so, I found a descent tree to study on. I took the Jijutsuan basic ready position, and laid my onslaught. It was an hour before I realized it was getting warm, and I found myself to be perspiring profoundly. I took a drink of water from the bottle I had brought in my backpack.  
I was onto the middle of the bottle when it hit me. I wasn't just warm and perspiring from the training. I was HOT! The weather had become extremely hot, in fact, that it instantly evaporated the stream! To this day I guess I only survived because of the training, which helps protect against heat, and the canopy of trees that repelled the rays.  
The explosion was deafening. I later learned impact was actually continents away, in the Atlantic Ocean. When I had awoken because I had been knocked unconscious, the whole forest was ablaze. I quickly grabbed my shit, and bolted then and there. I had of course practiced magic because that's another part of training in Jijutsuan, however, my Aqua technique wouldn't clear a forest fire.  
I ran until I reached the end of the forest and stopped, horror struck at what I had witnessed. 


	2. the end's beggining

Chapter 2 the beginning's end  
  
I stared, dumbstruck, at what I saw. The whole city, engulfed in flames, like one large fireball. I was at least a half-mile south of it, and I could feel the heat. I stood there for a whole minute before it hit me.  
"No. No way. Impossible!" I screamed to no one, for no one was there, no one could be there I realized. It had hit me like a rock. No way in hell could anyone survive that. Then I realized that was what it was like. I don't remember dropping, but I do remember sitting, staring, transfixed at the sight. I knew I had to move, as I could see and feel the fire move closer.  
I stood, and ran through the forest. I found it amazing that it didn't burn well, but I figured the trees structure, blocking the sun in most places, must have cooled it down. I ran, even when my heart pounded, demanding air, chest burned as hot as the fire that threatened to engulf me. I slowed, finally, at the deepest part of the forest. And caught my breath. Questions riddled my brain. Why? How? When will it be over? Is it even possible?  
I leaned on my legs, catching my breath.  
"Something's coming."  
As soon as I had finished the statement, fire blazed all around me, encircling me by a couple yard around. And out of the ground, or more likely put, nowhere, appeared two creatures I had seen before, only in history books.  
"Bombs."  
I said it more than I asked it, and I knew that, if they were in fact bombs, I was going to burn, so I readied myself. As soon as I drew my kitana, the one on the left charged. I used the "Iron Man Splice" technique, but it didn't matter how strong my attack was, I might as well have cut the air, because the bomb just went around my sword like liquid. The second one bum rushed me, and everything went. well. weird.  
All of a sudden, I was in this tree like area facing the two bombs. I had my sword drawn, and there was, believe it or not, BGMusic! All of a sudden, a bomb took a swipe at me. I knew what to do, I jumped out of the way as his claw was about to connect. or I had intended to.  
I stood there with a medium gash in my chest.  
"What the hell? Why. (struggle). Can't (Squirm). I. (twist). MOVE!"  
A second later, I heard a small 'ding' noise, and was free to move. Then I relized something. I had read about this in an ancient textbook. Most monsters had the ability to transport you into a 'battle stage' where you fought on an active time battle system (ATB) and took turns kicking each others asses. So, with this newfound knowledge, I used, "Siphon slash", a technique that could disintegrate what it hit if it got lucky. Luckily, it smashed the one that attacked me in the first place. The second, seeing his friend vanish, disappeared in a flash.  
I had grabbed my earnings, (27 Gigil, which brought my total to. uh. about 27) and a bomb card. What was it, though? I never heard of cards before coming out of a battle though. I pocketed it, and did my little victory thing. You can imagine your own, as I certainly am not going to tell you how it goes.  
I returned to the field, which was still ablaze, but before I could take a step, I was knocked on my ass by an explosion. A Flameater Attacked! 


End file.
